1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuse device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical systems often include replaceable components such as fuses. Fuses generally protect circuit elements from electrical overloads. A conventional fuse includes a conductor, or fuse element, with a current rating. The current rating identifies the maximum amount of current that can pass through the fuse element without the fuse element melting or clearing. Once the fuse element melts or clears, the fuse no longer conducts electricity and must be replaced.
In conventional electrical systems, replaceable fuses are sometimes removed from a circuit to isolate components for debugging or other purposes. Often, replaceable fuses are hard to remove from a circuit.
A need exists to turn power off to certain components without having to remove a fuse or design circuits to include separate switches for isolation. There is a need to quickly isolate components to decrease debug and service time when a fuse is hard to remove. A need, therefore, exists to have a fuse to replace conventional fuses that can be turned off to shut down power to certain components without being removed.